Ashley
by MoonysMate
Summary: Ashley thought Harry Potter was just a book she loved. However when the world gets thrust upon her will she stay true to herself? Will she fall in love? What is she supposed to do with the knowledge of what will happen? slightAU FW/OC SB/OC
1. What's happening?

"Ashley!!!" I heard from down the hall. My eyes were focused on the TV.

"There you are!!" My two best friends walked into the room, and jumped onto my bed, just as the movie I was watching went to commercial. "What are you watching?" Steph asked, curious as to why I was so close to the TV.

"Isn't it obvious?" I giggled. "ABC is running a marathon all weekend."

"So… what series?"

"Harry Potter." I smiled as my friends rolled their eyes. "It's the first movie." I answered their unasked question.

"Do you really need to watch this? I mean, you own all the movies that are out, all the books, and you memorized BOTH word for word." Nicki said, smiling. I looked up at the shelf above my desk. It held the movies and books. I have 2 copies of each. One copy for here, one copy for America, which is where I live during school breaks.

"Oh, Shut up, You both like it too." I smiled.

"You know… you look A LOT like James. If this were real, I swear you could be his sister." Steph looked at me. "Anyway, did you get you ID yet?"

"OK, 1, I don't look like him, that's ridiculous. 2, I got mine earlier." I smiled

"Oh please, the only reason you say that is because Fred and Ginny are family and if you were related to Harry, you wouldn't be able to marry him."

"Guys, come on, we all have our ID's." Nicki said, pulling hers out. I went over to my desk and grabbed mine. We got in a circle. "On the count of three. One," she looked at Steph.

"Two," Steph looked at me.

"Three." We all held out our school ID's.

"Awww, Come on!!!" Nicki and Steph groaned at the same time.

"What?"(_a/n: All links are on my profile)_

"Look at your Id.. It totally kicks ass. I swear you're her favorite student!!"

"Hey!! It's not my fault that I'm a good student."

"Good student? Your a cheerleading, popular, honor student. Not to mention your HEAD cheerleader." Nicki said.

"You know what will make you feel better?" I asked them. They looked up and I grabbed my credit card. "Shopping!!" we laughed.

"Yea, I want to get some stuff in London before we get shipped off to school."

5 hours and 12 stores later we are walking down a street in London, I believe the sign said Charing Cross Road. I started to get tired and it started raining so we looked for a place to find shelter. I saw a little pub and decided it was the safest place for us. I opened the door and we walked in chatting and laughing. I looked around the place.

"Hey, Ash, I've never seen this place before. Where are we?" Steph asked.

"No way… Guys does this place seem, familiar to you? Like you've seen it in a movie or something?"

"No… Why?"

"Come on." I said walking to the back. I opened the door and we walked into a chilly little courtyard.

"Ok, Ash, Where are we? Cause your freaking me out." Nicki said

"Steph… That wand that you found, Let me see it." I said. She handed me a wand that we found on the ground and I went over to the wall. I tapped were I remembered from the movie. The wall slowly opened into a small archway, that lead into a street.

"Whoa…" We all said at the same time. I put the wand in my pocket and we walked into the ally.

"Why do you get to keep the wand?" Steph said, realizing I never gave it back.

"We aren't keeping it. We are going to Ollivander's and giving it to him. Until we get there however, we don't know what year it is therefore, I have the most spell knowledge, so I'm holding onto the wand." I said, looking down the street. They only nodded, and we set off to find it. Finding Ollivander's didn't take that long and we walked in together. They stayed by the door and I walked forward.

"Ashley, maybe he's not here."

"Hello?" I called out. I heard something stop.

"Ahhh, Miss Potter, I was wondering if you were ever going to show up." I looked up and saw Ollivander standing there "Miss Rippy, Miss Raven, I've wondered the same for you." I glanced back at my friends.

"Ollivander, sir, My friend, Stephanie, found this wand in the street. I thought we should bring it back to you." I said, handing him the wand Steph picked up.

"Thank you. I actually haven't sold this one yet, it was stolen. Now, as for your wand.."

"I don't have any money…." I said, looking at him "None of us do."

"That is fine, you and your friends are paid for. Your brother made sure of that. As well as their mothers."

"My brother? I don't have a brother."

"Yes you do." He glanced down at the wand we brought in, "Your other friend, what is her name?"

"Nicole Raven."

"Miss Raven, please come here." He said, beckoning her forward. She nervously came over to here I was. Ollivander handed her the wand. "Well… give it a wave." He said, urging her on. She waved the wand and thing that were on the floor and all messed up became organized, and where put where they were supposed to go. "I figured that wand was for one of you three. Now Miss Rippy." She came up and he handed her a wand as well. She did the same and the wand made the boxes that were about to fall move back.

"Whoa… Steph… we are witches!!" Nicki said, excitedly. I laughed, not noticing Ollivander leave.

"Very curious…" he said, looking at a box that had pulled itself out, he looked at which wand it was, "Very curious indeed. Miss Potter, try this wand." He said handing me a very nice black wand. The lights went out but you couldn't tell because of how bright my wand was glowing(the glow was green).

"Whoa.." Steph, Nicki, and I said at the same time. I smiled "that's wicked."

"Very well. You all best be off, it is dark out now, you should try apperating to where ever you need to go."

"Sir, What year is Harry Potter in?"

"Harry is going into his 5th year."

"Thank you. Have a good night." I smiled and pulled my friends out.

"Good night, be safe." He said as the door closed.

"So…. Now what?"

"Now, We go to headquarters and try to talk to Dumbledore.. he would know what is going on. Nicki.. do you still have that bag I gave you?" She nodded, handing it to me. "Good, they are still in here. You have your ID's" They nodded. "Ok, come on." I grabbed their hands.

"Don't kill us."

"Yea.. this isn't safe."

"Trust me, I can do this. I'm a Potter, remember?" I closed my yes and focused on the gate where Harry and the Order members where going to end up. I turned on the spot, holding tight to my best friends. We ending up about 5 feet from where I was focused, which was good because Mad-eye Moody and the rest of them were arriving. Mad-eye turned around at the crack of arival.


	2. Where am I?

"Alright, come out. Now." He was holding his wand out. Nicki and Steph exited first, I stayed behind them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nicole Raven, this is Stephanie Rippy, and this is"

"Don't say my last name out loud, Harry will freak." I whispered in her ear, quickly.

"Ashley." She finished.

"Ashley who? Come on girl, step away from your friends." I stepped out from behind, pulling out my ID.

"Can I just show you my name, I'd rather not say it out loud." I said, holding my ID.

"Fine." I handed it to him. His eyes widened and he kept looking back and forth between me and the ID. "Come on, You three are coming inside with us." He said. Harry and the others looked at us curiously. I watched Number 12, Grimmauld Place came into place. We all hurried inside, Moody pushing me forward. He pushed me into the kitchen and I fell.

"Alastor! What on EARTH are you doing PUSHING this young girl?" I heard Molly Weasley say. She helped me up. "Hello dear, I'm Molly."

"I'm Ashley."

"Call Dumbledore, we have a slight problem." He said, gruffly. Molly offered My friends and I seats, so we sat down.

"He'll be here in a moment, What is all this ruckus for?" Molly said after ushering Harry upstairs.

"You'll find out when-"

"I'm here, Now, Molly, what is the slight problem?" I looked up in awe as Albus Dumbledore walked into the room.

"It has something to do with this young lady. Ashley, correct?" Molly stated. I nodded. "However that is all I know."

"I see. Miss…." He trailed off, waiting for my last name.

"Potter." I said, just above a whisper.

"I see the problem." I glanced around the room and every eye was wide with shock and on me.

"P-P-Potter?" I heard, though from two people, not one. I looked up and saw Sirius and Remus pale.

"Yes, Potter." I said, looking at them.

"Miss Potter.. How did you get here?"

"That is what I wanted to ask. I am so terribly confused. I thought all of this was fictional."

"What do you mean?"

"This! Harry, The Order, Lord Voldemort, everything that has happened and everything that will happen. It's all a book that I'm obsessed with." I explain, Pulling out the first book. "This is Harry's first year. I know about the troll, Fluffy, Norbert, The Sorcerers Stone, The Mirror of Erised, everything that happen his first year. I've read all 7 books."

"7? Harry is only in his 5th year." I pulled out 5, 6 and 7.

"This, is what is going to happen for the next 3 years, then like 30 years later. However, the words are changing. As example, This one," I held up the 5th book "Now has me and my friends in it." I glanced down "Harry is gonna listen in any second, I think we should talk about this later," I said, putting the books away. "I just want to know. How am I a Potter?"

"You are James' little sister. You are two years older then Harry, right down to the second." Sirius answered.

"How…"

"I was at your birth, along with Harry's" I smiled.

"Is there anyway we can get her back?" Molly asked

"No... it has been set for ages for her to find out about magic... now is the time it happens."

"Well... What about school! She's only 17. never had a DAY of wizarding school!"

"I'll work on that Molly. Well, Miss Potter," He turned to me "I'm going to see about your schooling. I'll talk to you about this in a few days. Don't tell anyone else about the books. Oh and, I'll leave telling Harry who you are, up to you, Remus, and Sirius." With that last statement he disappeared. Two minutes later Molly called everyone down for dinner, Remus and Sirius pulled me aside.

"Are you really a Potter?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," I said, "Why?"

"We thought you were dead." Remus answered. Shocked at his answer i was silent, and completely diregarding what he said, I asked about my so-called nephew.

"How do you want to tell him? I don't want to make him angry and have him flip."

"I'll tell him. Trust me. I'll tell him at Dinner." Sirius said. We all sat down and had some small talk. Sirius and Harry had the conversation I'd memorized and Molly came in where I remembered. Sirius opened his mouth to speak 5 minutes later

"Harry, I want to tell you something, but you need to promise that you won't, get angry and, flip." He said, I giggled at what he said but became serious once again.

"I promise." He said, obviously amused at what he said as well.

"For, 14 years, Remus, Myself, and everyone else believed a young woman to be dead."

"Who?"

"Your Aunt."

"My aunt? I live with my aunt, she is-"

"Not her Harry." I said, I glanced at Sirius and he nodded for me to go on, "Me."

"You. You're my aunt?"

"Yes. My name is Ashley Potter. I'm your fathers sister.

"No way, how old are you?" He said, I noticed Ron staring at me, his mouth slightly open.

"Ron? Is there something wrong?" I asked. He blushed at being caught staring at me. I turned back to Harry. "17. I'm 17." I saw one of the twins head snap up and he stared at me as well.

"You're my aunt… and your 17?"

"Yes, which is why, Although I'll be concerned with your safety, I want to be a friend. 17 is way too young to be an Aunt." I smiled, he looked iffy "Harry, I can tell your nervous, and I know that I'll have to gain your trust, but I won't hurt you. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

"It's not that I don't trust you.. I just, I don't know you." It was quiet after that, though I could have sworn I saw one of the twins, Remus looking at me a lot.

""Harry, Have you ever heard of, Escape The Fate?" Steph asked, later that night.

"err.. Dudley listens to them. I like the song Ashley."

"It was written for her." She nudged me. I smiled a little.

"Steph, I don't think telling him a song was written for me will make him trust OR know me."

"Its ok. That's actually really cool." He yawned. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning Ashley."

"Harry." I stared at him.

"Sorry." He gave me a hug. Then walked to the door.

"Bight Harry." I smiled at him as he paused, then turned around.

"Night Ashley." He smiled and left for bed. I looked at the time and decided to go to bed as well. I got up and made my way down the dark hallway, that my room was in. I heard a crack of apperation and the next thing I knew I was up against the wall, kissing someone. My senses left me as, whoever was kissing me, ran his hands up my sides and back down. I was really into it and I felt him smirk against my lips. He nibbled down on my bottom lip and I gasped, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue roamed around my mouth, my own fighting against it a few times.

"Whoa…" I said as he finally pulled back, and before I could open my eyes he disapperated away.


	3. Who kissed me?

The next morning I woke up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. No one else was up so I got some stuff out and stated to make breakfast. I made bacon, eggs, and sausage. I was making some pancakes and French Toast, when I heard someone come downstairs. I looked to the door as Mrs. Weasley came in. She stopped, noticing that most of breakfast was already made.

"What on earth…" She trailed off, she looked up at me "Ashley, darling, did you make all this?" I nodded "Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to." I smiled "Besides that, I'm so used to it, I love cooking, and I only learned so that I could be as good as you, so I figured to give you a break. No cooking today, you can have the kids clean but that's it. You are relaxing today." I finished off the pancakes but I was still making French Toast when Ginny and Hermione came in. They stood there gaping when they figured out I was the one cooking and not Mrs. Weasley, who I had sitting down.

"What about the twins?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll keep them in line today." I smirked "Along with Sirius, Remus, and Ron." I started to put the food out on the table, "Ginny, Hermione. Could you do me a favor and wake the rest of the kids up? I'll get the adults." I asked them

"Sure." They said, leaving the kitchen. I finished putting the food out and I put a heat charm and a charm to make it all disappear. Don't ask me how... i just used spells I knew by heart. I even made some of my own.

"What happen to it?"

"No worries. It's still there." I said, "feel free to check." She reach her hand out to the plate nearest to her.

"Well, it is. How did you do that."

"It's a spell of my own. Like I said, I'm a huge HP fan and I even made my own spells." Mr. Weasley came in and sat at the table. "Well, I'm going to get Remus and Sirius." I left and went down the hall. I knocked on the door closest to mine, which just happen to be a study, and opened the door.

"Hey Ashley." Sirius said.

"Good Morning Ashley."

"Good Morning Remus. Breakfast is ready." I said then went back to the kitchen. 5 minutes after I went back into the kitchen to make my friends coffee, as well as mine, everyone piled into the dining room. They all sat down and the only space left was across from Harry, in between Steph and Fred. I have a feeling she threatened anyone who wanted to sit there. All the people who didn't know I cooked were staring at Mrs. Weasley.

"Where is Ashley?" I heard, from Harry

"Right here." I came back with three cups of coffee. I set on down in front of Nicki, one in front of Steph and one by the empty seat.

"Mum, where is the food?" Ron asked his mother, still staring at her.

"Oh right." I muttered the counter-curse and the food showed up. I sat down.

"I'm going to guess you made it." Steph and Nicki whispered, leaning towards me.

"I'm going to guess you two planned this." I gestured to Fred and Harry.

"Mum, this is the best you've done so far. I have to say." Ron said.

"Molly, I have to agree with the boy. This is excellent." Sirius said. Fred, George, Harry, Remus, and Mr. Weasley said something of agreement. Hermione, Ginny, Steph, Nicki, and I were holding back giggles as we ate.

"What do you think?"

"Um," I looked over at Molly who was smiling, holding back laughter as well.

"Yes its good," Ginny started out.

"However," Hermione continued

"I would retract your statement," Steph smiled,

"about this being the best food Mrs. Weasley has made so far because," Nicki continued from Steph's statement.

"I didn't make it." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. Everyone, excluding the girls, started to retract their statements by saying that it was horrible. I tried my best to look offended, even though I wasn't.

"Who made it?" Remus had the nerve to ask. I threw my stuff down, and I got up from my seat.

"I did!" I left, aware that the guys were all calling for me. I stood be the stairs, hiding from view. I watched as Harry came out. "Harry?" I said, aloud. He looked up.

"We didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't." I smiled "It's just a little trick I learned."

"What?" He looked confused.

"If something like that happens, you try to look offended and storm out. The person who comes after you, cares about you the most."

"Really? I didn't know that. How did all you girls know?"

"Well, When Mrs. Weasley woke up, I was already making breakfast. Ginny and Hermione came in as I was finishing up, and the other two… well they are my best friends."

"Very sneaky." He smiled. "Well, Remus, Fred, and I all stood at the same time… I made them stay."

"Remus, and Fred?" I paused. "Harry, were either of them up last night, after you went bed? Do you know?"

"I have no clue, Why?"

"No reason. I'm just thinking about something that happened last night. After you left. Don't worry about it, you have enough to worry about anyway." I smiled, "Come on, lets go back in." We walked back in together.

"Ashley!" I heard, watching Remus and, I guessed, Fred stood up quickly. Sirius and George were looking at them knowingly.

"Everything is fine. I'm not mad."

"Dear, Your breakfast really was amazing." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Like I said, The little, storming out thing, it was just to see who cared the most about me. I'm shocked, but glad to see it was Harry." I smiled. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch.

"Well, Harry, We have to go."

"Um, Would you mind terribly if I came?" I asked him.

"I don't know. You can, but they won't let you into the trial."

"It's ok, I'll stay here then." I smiled slightly and gave Harry a hug. "Good luck. Don't worry, You'll be fine."

"Thanks. Bye Au- Bye Ashley." He smiled. I cleaned up, and went to investigate.

"Remus? Were you up last night, around 11?" I said, after sitting by him in the library.

"Yes, I believe at that time I was reading my book. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering because, last night, someone kissed me and I was hoping you would know who." I said.

"Oh? Well, you should ask Fred. He was up."

"Ok, Thanks Remus." I kissed his cheek and left, fully aware that he had a faint blush on his cheeks. I walked to the twins room. I knocked on the door. George opened it.

"Ashley! Hey."

"Fred in there?" I asked, gesturing to his room.

"I am Fred," I glanced in his room and saw Fred, trying to hide from view.

"Fine! Is George in there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Leave." I said simply.

"Sorry mate." He looked back at 'George' "but I don't want to get on her bad side." He left and I walked in the room. I closed the door behind me.

"Hey Ashley. What's up?"

"Are you positive you don't want to be Fred right now? This is about the hallway, last night." His eyes widened.

"I never said I wasn't Fred.' He said quickly. I smiled and walked over to him. I didn't hesitate as I kissed him, making sure he could corner me by the wall. My senses left me, again, as Fred ran his hands up my sides and back down. I was really into it and I felt him smirk against my lips. He nibbled down on my bottom lip and I gasped, letting him slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue roamed around my mouth, my own fighting against it a few times. I pulled back.

"Well, it was you." I smiled. "Was there a reason you did that last night?" I asked him, still against the wall.

"I just wanted to kiss you, and not get killed." I laughed

"Who would kill you?"

"Sirius… Harry."

"Harry?"

"Oh yea. Trust me, he may say he doesn't know you yet, and stuff, but he loves the fact that he has another family member."

"Oh," I smiled "So, was this whole thing just about wanting to kiss me?"

"No. Why else would I want to kiss you? I like you, your sweet, from what I've seen so far, and your hot."

"So, What are you going to do if, you go off to school, and I stay here?"

"You are going to date whoever you want, as long as, after I leave school, you date me."

"So if I date George,"

"Except him."

"Ron?"

"No.

"Lupin?"

"No."

"Oliver?"

"No."

"Draco?"

"Absolutely not!" He kissed me again.


End file.
